


A Modest Proposal

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010), Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: inception100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #13:  Crossover with any fandom</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Modest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #13: Crossover with any fandom

“We’re both the best at what we do, but I have the law on my side. I can help circumvent the nastier technicalities that come with the territory.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Prison is not a place your team wants to end up,” Beecher replies. “And survivor’s guilt is not something you can outrun. It makes one do crazy things with bad odds.”

“You speaking from personal experience on all these counts?”

“Isn’t all experience personal?”

Cobb pauses then nods at Arthur who has the dream machine case in hand. “You won’t mind a test run first?”

  



End file.
